


Moon of Silver

by Berrylight



Series: Moonstream's Prophecy [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrylight/pseuds/Berrylight
Summary: An oc warrior cats book.Basically, a cat exists and is part of a prophecy.Y e e t
Series: Moonstream's Prophecy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695649
Kudos: 1





	Moon of Silver

A group of felines gathered around a small lake. Their pelts were starry, yet they were still obviously cats.  
A silver, tabby she cat spoke first.  
"Why are we here again, Flarestar?" She mewed toward a ginger tom atop the ledge behind the lake.  
"For the prophecy, Silverstar." Flarestar reminded her. "Now if everyone is here." 

The cats nodded as Flarestar explained the situation, and the prophecy.  
'After a tragedy including a starless night, the moon shall shine bright, leading the way to safety.'

The cats of Starclan dispersed, some medicine cats leaving to give the message, some leaving to chill out.


End file.
